


In The Shower

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: A4M, Ambiguous Gender Narrator, F/M, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Play with me in the shower.





	In The Shower

You're in the shower. Sit down, sit down. Don't worry, I cleaned the tub earlier. Let me kneel down between your legs.

"You're hard.  Were you touching yourself? Were you... thinking of me?" I giggle and put my head on your chest, running my hand up your cock. "Right now, you can touch me, but not yourself, okay? That's for me," I say.

I rest my body against yours, letting the water flow around us. You're so warm, and my hands rub your chest, opening and closing my fingers over and over across your skin. You snake your hands down my body and start playing with me, and I let out a quick little moan. I bite you fiercely, but softly.

“Oh, oh fuck," I whimper.

I dig my fingers and teeth into you until I can take no more. I stumble to my feet and pull you out the shower.

"Put it in me, please. Fuck me senseless!" I beg. You spin me around, bending me over the sink before thrusting into me. "Oh god, you feel so good inside of me."

I moan uncontrollably as you plunge deeper and deeper.

"Cum for me. Deep inside," I mutter to you.

I can feel your cock twitching as you do, and it drives me over the edge with you.

Catching my breath, I lie there for a few more moments before standing up and taking your hand.

"Back into the shower, then?" I say, a grin on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Shower sex is not actually very good. That's why we call it fiction! (2018)


End file.
